


autumn fruits with me prevail

by erlkoenig



Series: Terrifying Tolkien Week 2017 [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Death, Terrifying Tolkien Week, der erlkoenig Thranduil, the wild hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlkoenig/pseuds/erlkoenig
Summary: On his head he wore a crown of berries and red leaves, for the autumn was come again.





	autumn fruits with me prevail

**Author's Note:**

> day three: the wild hunt

On his head he wore a crown of berries and red leaves, for the autumn was come again.

The air was heavy with the scent of it, wet black earth, decay. High above them, hidden by canopies of dark leaves the stars burned bright and fierce, cold fires in the sky. 

“There are strangers in our woods,” the Elvenking said, his voice carried on the breeze, the dry rasp of dead leaves stirring. “Shall we bid them welcome?”

His hunters fled to the shadows leaving not even footprints; so it began.

It is not long before the first cry rings out, loud and terrified and cut so short. He marks the first kill with a glass of wine, staining too-sharp teeth dull red. Another call, this one triumphant, one of his own kind, answered in a chorus of howls.

It is better this way, he thinks. Let them know we are coming, let them know we are hunting.

He laughs, the sound of creaking roots pulling themselves from the ground. Refills his glass and closes his eyes, enjoying the music of the night. 

They will feast for days to celebrate this changing of the season.

**Author's Note:**

> nelyafinwes.tumblr.com


End file.
